


Alien Attraction

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None--drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Finally—writing again, even if it is only a drabble. 
> 
> Season four; originally posted June 2001

ALIEN ATTRACTION

"Jack said Anise likes me," he commented, buttering his roll.

She sat her fork down, looking at him intently. "Really?"

Daniel continued on, oblivious. "Yeah, apparently she’s enamored of my intellect."

Janet snorted. "Your intellect?"

He finally looked at her. "What’s so strange about that?"

"Oh, nothing…if being ‘liked’ by a parasite residing in an alien who dresses like she’s from some bad sci-fi movie is a good thing."

"You’re jealous," he observed with a triumphant smile.

She glared at him, "Maybe."

Still grinning he replied, "I wouldn’t worry about it too much, though—Freya has the hots for Jack."

THE END


End file.
